THE HUNTERS
by MimiShizune
Summary: Moon Rose have something a powerful group wants but she is not willing to give it when she met someone that knows more about her than herself she get suspicios and she will do everything to know more about him.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUNTERS**

CHAPTER ONE

I was sitting at my computer staring at my new schedule for my first day of school tomorrow, again. We is move like two or three times, that must be a record!. We move because my mom is always thinking I'm in danger, but the real reason is that I have something that a very powewrful group called the Hunters want. Let me introduce myself, my name is Luna de la Rosa, but you can call me Moon Rose, I like it that way. My mom's name is Kelly Rose and my dad is well I don't know, I didn't met him. My mom said that he died, the only thing I know about him isn that he was from Spain. I have this power, I can read peoples mind, and control it if I want to and know how to do it. Reading peoples mind it something I can't control. Since I turned fifteen, I got this power, and my mom is always trying to keep me safe from the Hunters, but they always find me.

The Hunters are a group of powerful vampires. These vampires are not the ones that you see on a tv show or a movie. These vampires can go out in sunlight, they can feed on blood of people, but also they can feed on their energy too. But, the most dengerous thing about them is that they look, sound and feel like normal people, you don't know who is a vampire or who is not. But that is not my problem now. My problem is that I start school tomorrow, again! and I'm very nervous. I'm always treated like a freak, even when I'm trying to be normal. I try so hard to act normal, even when I'm not, but I can't do it and I hate it. I hope this time is different, because if not I'm going to be crazy, really crazy. I got up of my chair, put the alarm clock to 5:30 a.m. and went to sleep hoping that I catch a cold, so I can't go to school tomorrow.

The next day, I was late, for my first day of school! Can you believe it? My alarm clock din't had batteries. What a way of starting school. I was running to get there in time. I was in a hurry, getting dizzy and getting a headache, because of the peoples thoughts, thinking, "Why is she running?, when suddenly I bumped into a guy and all went silent. I didn't even look at him, just muttered a soft, "I'm sorry", and started running, again. I just made it in time to room, hurried to get a seat, when suddenly the bell rang. I was walking to sit on a desk, all the guys and girls watching me hearing what they thought of me. When I reached my desk I sat and like I was striked by lightning, I realized that when I bumped to with the guy earlier all went silent and my head never go silent, even if try hard my head is never silent, only when I'm sleeping and that was weird. I need to find that guy, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

My first classes were a disaster, I was really tired that I didn't pay attention to any of my classes. I just wanted my day of school to finish and go home. Now I'm in the cafeteria at lunch with a headache that is getting worst every minute that past because I can hear everybody's thoughts in here, I'm not hungry anymore just waiting for the bell to ring. I'm looking for some tylenol that I have in my backpack when suddenly all went silent, again.

I look up to see a guy coming to my table. He was the hottest guy I ever saw. He had medium-lenght black hair, he was tall like 5'9", he was wearing a black shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket (who would thought that black look so good),but the thing that cought my attention was his eyes, they were a beautiful green with a touch of brown. He look straight at me and I feel my cheeks burned.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, you drop something earlier when we bumped into each other". I didn't know what to say, "Thank you, I was looking for it". He grinned at me and said, "You welcome, can I sit here". "Yeah", I said. Then suddenly I was like woah. I couldn't read his thoughts, this is weird. I need to keep my guard up for this guy. "Aren't you hungry?" he said, "No, sorry. I have to go, bye. See you later?". "Yeah, see you later" he said. I left. I have to find out who this Daniel is for real, for my safety and my mom's too.

...

"I'm home" I said. "I'm up here in the cleaning the bathroom" I heard my mom say. I went up stairs "Moomm, I need to talk to you". "Yeah?" she said. "It's something about my powers". "What?" she said. "Is it normal that my powers go silent?". "Whaaaaat?, When this that happen?" she said. I told her everything that happen to me today. She stay quiet for a moment and the warning bells in my head started to ring really loud. This...is...weird. I really need to find who this daniel is.


End file.
